Severus and Hermione at Random
by GeminiScorp
Summary: A look into the life of our favorite two lovebirds through random drabbles that I have posted to the grangersnape100 LJ community.
1. Strawberry Temptation

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

The prompt was compulsion.

**oOo**

** Strawberry Temptation**

He watched her from across the hall. Laughing and joking with her friends. Her hands gesturing in the air as she told some story or another, everyone as captivated as he was by her charm.

He tried to concentrate on his food but her laugh echoing through the room made him glance in her direction. He was rewarded by the sight of her sinking her teeth into an overripe strawberry; her tongue darting out to lick the juice from her plump lips.

That was enough to push him over the edge.

He left quickly before he acted on his compulsion.


	2. Pucker Up

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

The prompt was Grocery Shopping.

**oOo**

**Lemons **

"I'm home from the supermarket," his wife called from the kitchen.

Stepping over the bags on the floor he stooped down to place a kiss on her cheek. "What's all of this?"

"You know how you keep telling me things might change after that last book comes out? The one where that damn author might kill you off?"

"…Yes."

"Well, I picked up something to keep the fangirls interested. Something I keep hearing them mention in reference to you. Go ahead, look in the bag."

Reaching into the nearest Tesco bag Severus chuckled and pulled out a big fat lemon.


	3. Deception

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**A/N:** Warning!! Warning!! This is not a nice drabble. No fluff here, only heartache and angst. Read at your own risk!

**oOo**

**Deception**

"Severus, I'll be back later," she called from the doorway to his lab.

"Where are you going, my dear? And when will you be home?"

"Oh, just out with Ginny. She's having problems with Harry again." She waved goodbye not even bothering to give him a kiss.

He watched her leave and put a stasis spell on the potion he was brewing. It was the fifth time this month she'd supposedly gone to console Ginny and this particular excuse was wearing thin. Slipping the disillusionment potion from his pocket, he downed it quickly and took off to follow his wife.

**oOo**

He caught up with her just as she Apparated and tracked her to a run-down part of London.

_**His**_ Hermione was standing in a grimy alley, her lying hands entwined in long blond hair and dishonest lips devouring someone else's mouth. Her lover's hands were on her wicked hips, grinding them roughly into his own.

Listening to their desperate moans he was paralyzed by the deceit of his wife and best friend.

He watched as they continued to molest each other, seemingly not able to get enough.

Sickened, he closed his eyes. His life would never be the same again.


	4. Severus' Deception

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**A/N:** Warning!! Warning!! This is not a nice drabble. No fluff here, only heartache and angst. Read at your own risk! Thanks to Lux for her help!

**oOo**

**Severus' Deception**

She fought to keep her breathing even as he crept into their bedroom. She didn't want him knowing she was still up waiting for his return.

In the past month she had heard one too many pitiful excuses of Potions gone wrong. Tonight she would confront him with her suspicions.

Silently he slid into bed, keeping to his side, afraid to even touch her. His breath shallow as he gently laid his head on the pillow. He smelt of sweat and something else… _Something distinctly feminine. _

Choking back a sob, she realised her life would never be the same again.


	5. Possibilities

** Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**Authors Notes: ** Thanks to writtermerrin for answering my call for a beta on Potter Place, and for doing such a great job so quickly. (Thanks also to britishtushi13 and felicius21 for their response!) Any mistakes are mine.

**Possibilities **

oOo

Black lace covering ample cleavage seen as she bends to adjust the seams of her stockings, black lines caress the contours of her calves rising to thighs he'll never see. Images of black knickers invade his mind forming fantasies that will never be reality.

He watches as she walks to her date, taking his hand, leading him to the dance floor. The music begins and she moves, hips swaying. A smile on her lips transforming her face into perfection. He yearns to touch her, to dance, to feel her in his arms.

Looking his way, she sees him and smiles.

oOo

She dances with Viktor, smiling and laughing making him feel as if he's the only man in the room.

She's tired of balls, celebrations, acting as if life is perfect now that the Dark Lord is dead. She's missed so much of her life, forced to fight a war that started before she was born.

Her eyes wander across the dance floor, not seeing those that are present but those that are not. No Harry. No Ron. Dumbledore, Molly, Hagrid, the list goes on and on. She misses them.

Her eyes close, she opens them and sees_**him**_. She smiles.

oOo

Before he realizes it he is smiling back. Though he's reassured knowing it is more a grimace in her eyes. She knows him well enough to know he does not smile.

They've spent weeks together researching, brewing, debating. Searching for a cure, any cure, to the unknown curse that afflicts her friend.

He's never broken down and consoled her when she sobbed at the injustice of life. No, he wore a mask, a mask of indifference to save her from the horror of knowing his true feelings, of knowing his desire for her.

Yes, she only thinks she knows him.

oOo

The music ends, and she places her hand on Viktor's chest, leaning in a little as she says something to him. He nods and leaves her, a frown on his face.

She slowly turns and stares at the man sitting in the darkened corner. Tilting her head she smiles again, marveling at what she feels for him.

She has always respected him, sometimes resented him and for months hated him. Now, now she doesn't hate him. Weeks working together closely had revealed a man, a man who was intelligent, passionate - a man with whom she could fall in love.

oOo

He watches as she sends her date away, immensely pleased that she has done so.

Her blue robes shimmer in the light, and as she turns to face him she looks like an angel. His angel. Honeyed curls frame her face, caressing her shoulder when she tilts her head and stares in his direction.

Her eyes are distant, not really seeing but far away in a place he wishes to know.

She looks at him and makes up her mind. She closes the short distance between them.

She smiles down at him and sits, reaching out to touch his hand.

oOo

She speaks quickly, interrupting him before he has a chance to answer. She doesn't want no for an answer, and yet she knows that is what he'll say.

Their time working together is over, a cure for Harry can not be found, they have exhausted the possibilities. After tonight, she doubts she'll see him again.

This is her chance, her first, last and only chance. She can only hope to convince him of a dance, one dance. She wants more, needs more, but will settle for feeling his arms around her, their bodies moving together gracefully across the dance floor.

oOo

Her feather-light touch on his hand makes his heart race. He feels the warmth of her skin, the slightly callused fingertips on his flesh.

She speaks too fast, a nervous habit of hers. It takes all of his formidable willpower to concentrate on her words and not be overwhelmed by the sight of so much of her skin.

She wants to dance with him.

He has to maintain control. He doesn't want to frighten her with his intensity. He mustn't let her know the extent of his desires. He wants this, needs this. One moment to build his fantasies upon.

oOo

She takes his offered hand and stands. Relieved that he accepted without a fight, she smiles at him and laughs. His frown worries her but he doesn't release her as he leads her away from the table.

He places his hand upon her waist. The sensitive skin at her hip tingles from his touch. She does not think she has felt this content, this at home, ever before. The music begins, and they move. He is as accomplished on the dance floor as in every area of his life.

Her breath catches as he pulls her closer, bodies molding together.

oOo

He pulls her closer, shocked at his own boldness, yet she doesn't pull away.

He hears her gasp but soon feels her smile against his chest as their bodies mold together. Her bare skin against his fingers quickens his pulse. His arousal grows as their hips and thighs connect as they dance across the ballroom floor.

He's dreamt of this, never daring to hope it would come true. She's in his arms, for this moment she is his.

He gazes down at her, enchanted by the look of desire in her eyes.

She rises, closing the distance between their mouths.

oOo

His heated touch against her flesh overwhelms her. Her body fits against his, and as they dance she knows she must never let him go.

She feels his arousal, his heart race, as their thighs caress when he leads her across the dance floor.

This is so much more than she anticipated. He wants her. She's in his arms and he wants her.

She rises up - Gryffindor courage – and looks into his eyes.

Her tongue darts out, moistening lips, and he bends slightly. They hesitate.

She rushes forward, and as their lips connect, they belong only to each other.


	6. Always a Spy

**AN: **Okay this is AU, set in Hermione's seventh year with Snape as the Potions Professor. So I guess that means Dumbledore is alive… Yes, I'm living in my own little fantasy world. No warnings needed! By the way – not beta'd so all the mistakes are mine! But thanks to Lux for bouncing ideas with me. :) REVISED ON 8/9/07

**Disclaimer: **Not my characters, just playing with them! I'll be sure to return them when I'm done.

**Always a Spy**

oOo

The two girls were huddled together at a back library table, intently discussing the older girl's secret crush.

"But I still don't see the attraction," the younger girl stated quietly.

The older girl wrung her hands and tried to find the words to make the other understand. "I overheard him once, talking with the other teachers, and he was brilliant. His knowledge of charms surpassed even professor Flitwicks and he's like that with every subject."

A soft laugh escaped from the redheaded girl's mouth. "Okay, he's brilliant but still, there has to be something more than that. What is it?"

oOo

"Well," the brunette sighed. "Have you noticed his hands? When he prepares ingredients - they way his hands move- they're so graceful." She said with a faraway look in her eyes. "He has beautiful hands."

The younger girl stifled a laugh. "Are you serious, Hermione?

"Well they are. He is." She said indignantly, daring Ginny to challenge her opinion.

"Beautiful? Are you speaking of the same greasy haired git of a professor that bullies his students every chance he gets? Because that's the only Potions Professor I know at Hogwarts."

"I told you. I told you that you'd never understand."

oOo

"You're right, Hermione. I** don't** get it. Snape's mean and sarcastic. I don't mean to be cruel but he'll never see you as more than a muggleborn know-it-all." Ginny paused and shook her head. "He's also your professor and twice your age."

_"Professor Snape_," she corrected out of habit. "Anyway, I'm of age and he won't be my professor in another week. He's not mean, maybe a little prickly but not malicious. And I happen to like his sarcastic wit; I find humor in his remarks.

Do you think he'd take me as an apprentice?"

Ginny stared at Hermione skeptically.

oOo

"No, Hermione," she said forcefully. "He never takes apprentices and he'd **never** take you. What would his precious Slytherins say? You have to stop this! I know you, you get some outrageous idea in your head and have to see it to completion. I don't want to see you wasting opportunities because you're set on pursuing Snape." Seeing the expression on her friends face she quickly amended, "Professor Snape."

"I can't, Ginny. There's something about him, I feel connected to him somehow. Your right, I can't let go. I have to try."

"You know this will end badly, don't you?"

oOo

The girls fell silent, lost in their own thoughts, neither noticing the man hidden in the shadows. He stared at the witches with an unfamiliar look on his face. A look that softened his features, a look that reduced lines of worry and stress until they were almost unnoticeable. He looked hopeful, happy even.

Restoring his usual scowl, he stepped out of the shadows. "Ms Granger, a word," he commanded and immediately marched to the door.

Horrified, Hermione rose to follow.

"Whoops!" Ginny shrugged. "Ask, Hermione, maybe I'm wrong!"

She hoped she'd never have to say I told you so.

oOo

**AN: **Forgot to say - this was written for the prompt _Whoops!_ from GS100 on LJ.


	7. Seduction

I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

Thanks to lurkerfromoz for the prompt 'he looked away'. Any mistakes are mine.

oOo

**Seduction**

Her petite right hand swirled the contents of her firewhiskey with a languid twist of her wrist, her left fingered one of her numerous curls twisting and pulling on a tendril of honeyed silk. These small movements had him mesmerized, inappropriate images coming unbidden to his mind. She spoke huskily, breaking him from his silent reflection, and stood removing her cloak with a quip that his quarters were much to warm. Her legs crossed as she sat, showing the creamy white of her thigh. He looked away and smiled to himself. Ms Granger had learned the subtle art of seduction.


	8. Alone in the Night

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge I put to myself (10 drabbles in 24 hours). Some will find their way to gs100 and some probably won't. This was from the prompt _Window_ from Lux. Thanks to my Ash for fixing the commas!

**Alone in the Night**

Gazing out the window watching the trees whip by as the train sped away from Hogwarts her thoughts were on the man she'd left behind, on the words he'd said and those she hadn't. As she had boarded the train he had held out an olive branch, offering an apology in his own peculiar way. He had broken her heart and there was nothing he could do, or say, to heal her wounds. She needed to leave him. Yet now, sitting alone in the dark compartment, she couldn't explain why her heart ached more and more with each passing mile.


	9. fountain

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge I put to myself (10 drabbles in 24 hours). Some will find their way to gs100 and some probably won't. This was from the prompt _Fountain_ from Shal. Not beta'd, all mistakes are mine! This reminds me of my Grandpa-in-law. Alzheimer's is a horrible disease. Warning – sadness ahead.

**oOo**

**Fountain**

She watched him stalking around the fountain feeding the birds with fistfuls of seed from his bag. His ever present sneer graced his face even though she could hear him talking sweetly to the pigeons he had come to know as friends.

Her heart longed for the man she had married. The brave, intelligent Potions Master who had so diligently worked at making the wizarding world safe and free of prejudice.

"Severus, my dear," she called, waving a wrinkled hand at her husband who could not recognize her face but found familiarity in her voice. "It's time to come home."


	10. tainted

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters! The lovely JK Rowling has that privilege.

**A/N: **I wrote this for a challenge I put to myself (10 drabbles in 24 hours). Some will find their way to gs100 and some probably won't. This was from the prompt _Tainted_ from Lux. Not beta'd. All mistakes are mine! AU- This is set in Hermione's 7th year and she's 18.

oOo

**Tainted**

Tainted! How could her potion be tainted? She'd been so sure of her ingredients, so exact in her cutting, so precise in her stirring. Sighing she resigned herself to her fate – another detention with Professor Snape, the third this month.

Advanced Potions was a small class and the elite members stared at her with a mixture of pity and barely disguised glee at her misfortune. She ignored their stares, lost in her own thoughts.

As she left the classroom she glanced back at the man she would be spending her evening with and smiled, blushing as he smiled in return.


End file.
